


Pinetree

by xnemones_graveyard



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Identity Reveal, M/M, Secret Identity, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnemones_graveyard/pseuds/xnemones_graveyard
Summary: Bill possesses a blonde boy to get into a relationship with Dipper when he and Mable return to Gravity Falls. Eventually, Dipper finds out that the boy is actually what remains of Bill's soul, and is conflicted. Bill, who almost killed Dipper and his whole family. Bill, who all but destroyed Gravity Falls. Bill, who tried to take over the world and built a throne out of petrified human beings, including Grunkle Ford. How does poor, bisexual Dipper handle it? And what does Mable do when she finds out about them?
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Kudos: 18





	Pinetree

"Hey Dips, are you a little nervous?" the girl in the seat beside the boy asks.

She's got long, flowing brown hair with pink and purple highlights. She's wearing a sweater, one that's blue with a personified ice cube on it. Her bangs are tucked out of her face with a pair of blue hair clips.

"Not really. I mean, Bill's gone, so I'm sure we're going to have a great time like we did three years ago," the boy replies.

He's the girl's twin brother, Dipper. His hair is also brown, but he's wearing just a regular black t-shirt and khaki shorts. He wears thick glasses, and a lumberjack hat that his first crush, Wendy, gave him three summers ago. He's going into senior year now, and has been in a few relationships. He's bisexual. Mabel, his sister, was completely accepting of him and defended him when he came out.

"Yeah. You're right. I don't know why, but I just have a bad feeling about this year. Something bad's going to happen," Mabel claims, staring out the window.

"If you say so," Dipper responds, shrugging.

The last two summers, since Bill Cipher's demise, have been fun. They've hung out at their grunkle Stan and Ford's shack and helped out at the shop each year. Wendy's gone to college, but she and her friends are coming back to Gravity Falls for the summer, too.

In a few more minutes, after a total of three hours on the bus, it stops. Mabel and Dipper recognize their grunkle Ford's car and they get off the bus. After hugging them and exchanging greetings, Stanford Pines helps the kids load their belongings into the trunk. They fight over the front seat, and Mable wins by pulling the "I'm the oldest!" card.

"By what, five seconds?!" Dipper shouts.

Mabel nods happily and slips into the front seat. Dipper sighs and sits in the back. Grunkle Ford starts the car and drives them to the Mystery Shack. Grunkle Stan greets them on the porch.

"Ah, welcome back, kids!"

"Thanks, Grunkle Stan. It's good to see you," Dipper responds.

"You too. Hey, I've got some lasagna ready. I hope you two are hungry!" Stanly calls, leading the way into the house.

The twins smile and follow, pulling their bags with them.

==========

The next morning, Mable and Dipper wake up and go downstairs, following the scent of eggs and bacon. They eat a full meal, curtosy of Grunkle Ford, and then go help Grunkle Stan in the shop. Bill is immediately assigned the job of cashier, Mabel of salesperson.

The shop seems busier than it has been in past summers. Mable starts talking to this pair of tourists who are visiting, and finds out the reason.

"Hey Dipper, did you know they built an ameusement park?" Mabel calls across the store.

Dipper looks up at her while continuing to ring up the customer's items.

"No," he responds.

"Well, there is! We should totally check it out! Apparently, it's pretty fun!" Mabel tells her brother.

Dipper returns his attention to the customer, a blonde, blue-eyed boy about Dipper's age, who's slightly taller than Dipper. The young cashier finds this other young man quite attractive. Knowing that he might not get to talk to this boy again, he decides to start up a conversation, since the boy still has a lot of items.

"Hey, are you here for the park?" Dipper asks.

"Uh, not really. I just moved here from the city," the boy answers.

"Yeah? How come?"

"My parents died, so, I'm here to live with my aunt and uncle."

"Oh. I'm so sorry," Dipper says.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Hey, what's your name?" the boy asks.

"Dipper. Dipper Pines. What's yours?"

"Liber Cliph. I know, it's weird," the blonde boy responds.

"No, I kind of like it," Dipper answers.

Liber smirks and leans in, dropping his voice.

"You know, I kind of like you, Dipper," Liber admits. "Care to give me your phone number?"

Dipper blushes and stares, even as Liber leans back again and signs the reciept.

"Fine, then here's mine. Text me whenever, I don't sleep much," Liber tells him, handing over the reciept.

On it, underneath the signature, is Liber's phone number. Dipper just holds it and stares at it until Mabel laughs at him and the next customer clears her throat. The identity of this customer gives Dipper a whole new reason to stare.

It's Wendy.

"Hey Dipper, how's it going?"

"Oh, hi! Good, good, how about you?" Dipper responds.

"Not bad. So, did you know that guy? He definitely caught your attention, I can tell that much," Wendy says.

Dipper laughs and starts ringing up Wendy's items. 

"No, I didn't know him," Dipper answers. "But his name's Liber, apparently. That's a Roman god."

"Really? Huh. Weird. You're still chock full of useless information, arent'cha?" Wendy teases.

She and Dipper laugh.

After he finishes scanning her items, she pays, and then she's on her way to go talk to Stanly Pines about getting a summer job at te shop. The next customers, the tourists Mabel was talking to, come up to the counter.

==========

"So Dipper, Mabel tells me someone struck your fancy today," Stanford states at dinner.

Dipper looks up.

"Yeah, I guess," he admits after swollowing a mouthful of spaghetti.

"Who was she?" Grunkle Stan asks. "Is she pretty? Is she too old for you? Be careful, Dipper, girls who look your age could be 14 or they could be 30, you never know."

Dipper laughs.

"Actually, he was kind of cute," Dipper says casually, looking back at his food and takig another bite.

The fact that two forks stopped scraping against the plate alerts Dipper to his Great Uncle Stanly and Great Uncle Stanford's responses. The two are brothers.

"Dipper, are you gay?" Ford questions seriously.

"Sort of," Dipper answers, settin his fork down and looking up. "I like girls too, though. I'm bi."

"You're what?" Grunkle Stan asks.

"He's bisexual. It means he likes both boys and girls," Mabel explains, the only one continuing to eat.

"Oh," Grunkle Ford responds. He looks back over at Dipper, who picks up his fork and starts eating again.

"Okay," Stanly says.

The two great uncles continue eating as well.

==========

That night, after dinner, Dipper goes up to bed and picks up his phone. He adds in Liber's phone number and sends him a text that will change the course of his summer.

[Hey, it's Dipper from the Mystery Shack]

The reply is quick. Either he had his phone on him, or he was waiting with it.

{Hello q t}

[Is this Liber?]

{Of course! I wouldnt give u a fake numbre}

[Right. So, how was your day?]

{Pretty boring tbh. Yours?}

[Me too]

{Well thats no fun}

[I did meet you, though]

{Indeed. That was the highlight of my day, too}

[Do you know the history behind your name?]

{…Not really. Enlighten me}

[Liber was a Roman fertility god, known to be associated with Dionysus. The name itself means "free"]

{Fascinating}

[I think so]

{Haha, I like you. Do you want to hang out some time?}

[Sure, when and where?]

{U free tomorrow?}

[After 2:30 I should have all afternoon]

{Great ill pick u up then}

===========

"So Dipper, did you dream about that kid last night?" Grunkle Stan teases over breakfast.

Dipper and Mabel start laughing.

"He would've, if he hadn't been up texting him all night!" Mabel says.

"I only just met him!" Dipper exclaims. "Besides, I wasn't up ALL night!"

This just makes everyone laugh harder. Dipper sighs, smiling, and continues eating.

"By the way, Liber's picking me up from the shop at 2:30," Dipper tells his family.

"Ooh, are you going on a date with him?" Mabel asks.

"Yes, actually," Dipper replies.

"Alright, whatever, just use protection," Grunkle Stan deadpans.

"Grunkle Stan!" Dipper shouts.

"What? I'm serious," Stanley responds, the sides of his mouth tilting upwards slightly.

"Come on, Stanley. Don't tease him," Stanford tells his brother.

"It's alright, Grunkle Ford. I'm fine, though. I don't mind it," Dipper claims.

"See, he doesn't mind!" Stanley says.

"Alright, fine," Grunkle Ford sighs.

"You'd better keep up the register until then, Dipper! I've hired Wendy to help you out if it gets busy or you need to take a break, but I don't want to see you away from the counter until 2:25!" Grunkle Stan says.

"No problem," Dipper laughs.

==========

He stays true to his word and only leaves Wendy at the counter to use the bathroom and eat lunch. At 2:27, Liber walks in.

"Hey there, Dipper. You promised me you're free," Liber says, leaning on the counter.

Dipper laughs and affirms Liber's statement.

"Let me get Wendy over here to cover the register and we can go. Hey Wendy!"

"Yeah?" the redhead shouts back.

"I'm off. See you tomorrow!"

"You too! Tell me about it when you come back!" Wendy calls.

Dipper and Liber leave, waving. Liber starts walking towards a shiny, silver Corvette with leather seats. He pulls a keychain out of his pocket and unlocks the car. He slides into the driver's seat, and waits for Dipper to get buckled into the passenger side before starting the engine.

"So, where are we going?" Dipper asks. "Nice car, by the way."

"Thanks, it was a gift from my father before he died," Liber replies. "We're headed to a place I came across a few days ago. I think you'll like it."

"Okay," Dipper says.

Liber turns on the radio, and guestures for Dipper to pick the music. The station it's already on is one of about three non-country music stations around Gravity Falls, and Dipper likes the alternative rock that's playing, so he says so. Liber shrugs, turns up the volume, and continues driving.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Dipper asks.

"Sure," Liber tells him, tapping his fingers to the beat, on the steering wheel.

"How did your parents… uh…"

"Die?" Liber offers.

"Yeah."

"Car accident," Liber claims.

"Oh. Sorry," Dipper states.

"Oh, I told you. Don't worry about it. I didn't really know them, and it certainly wasn't your fault," Liber responds.

"What do you mean you didn't know them?"

"They both worked full time at big companies. I basically lived alone. I did the shopping, cooking, chores, and once I could drive it just got worse. My parents tried to give me presents and such, but all the money in the world can't buy love or care. My neighbors brought me up more than my Mum and Da did," Liber explains, a touch of bitterness to his voice. Some words have the faintest hint of a posh accent on them, especially Mum and Da.

"Wow. That sounds awful," Dipper says.

Liber shrugs.

"I'm living here with my aunt and uncle now," Liber reminds him. "So far, it's been almost annoying how much attention they pay to me."

"How long have you been in Gravity Falls?"

"About a week and a half. Now, enough about me. What about you? Who are your parents? Do you have any siblings? Pets? What brings you to Gravity Falls?" Liber asks.

"My Mom and Dad are nice. My sister and I love them a lot. She and I are twins. Her name is Mabel. She had a pet pig named Waddles, but apparently our neighborhood doesn't allow farm animals. So, animal control came by, and man did she put up a fight. She tried to shoot one of the officers with a grappling hook, Liber! After they took Waddles, Mabel tried to sneak into the pound and 'save him' but he wasn't there. She was beside herself for the next week. But our parents adopted a dog who Mabel and I named President Sir Lord Quentin Trembley III, or just Quentin for short, after the 8 1/2 president of the United States."

"I didn't know there was an 8 1/2 president," Liber admits.

Dipper laughs.

"Neither did I, until my sister and I met him three summers ago."

"What? You met him? How?" Liber asks incredulously.

"It's a long story," Dipper says.

"Well, we've got all afternoon," Liber replies.

"You'll think I'm crazy."

"Probably, but as long as you're saner than me, I don't mind," Liber claims.

"Okay. But I can't prove much," Dipper claims. "Especially not from this car."

"Thats fine. Besides, we're almost there. Aaand, here," Liber says, pulling along the side of the road.

He gets out and Dipper, once more, follows his lead. Liber pushes aside a bush and Dipper looks skeptical of the fairly small tunnel beyond.

"It's worth it, I swear," Liber states, smiling. "I can go first if you'd like."

"Fine. I'll see you on the other side," Dipper replies, crouching through.

On the opposite side, Dipper's eyes widen in amazement at the view of the valley below. All of Gravity Falls is spread out within view. The clearing he's in is on a clif, but the ledge is about fifteen feet away from the entrance. Liber clambors through and sits cross-legged on the grass a few feet from the edge. Dipper sits down beside him.

"What do you think?" Liber asks.

"It's incredible," Dipper tells him, staring.

Liber chuckles softly.

An echo of a phrase bounces into Dipper's mind.

'Hey kid, care to make a deal?'

Dipper startles and looks around.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Liber asks, concerned.

"Nothing, I just… I thought I heard something," Dipper replies distractedly.

He doesn't notice the momentary golden glimmer in Liber's eyes.

"So why don't you start telling me about Gravity Falls and why you come here?" Liber suggests.

"My Grunkles Stan and Ford live in, and own the Mystery Shack. They're brothers. My sister Mabel and I come visit them every summer. It started three years ago, before Freshman year. God, the world almost ended," Bill recalls.

"Seriously?" Liber inquires.

"Yeah. There was this demon named Bill Cipher. He ripped the fabric between his dimension and ours. Gravity Falls was devestated by 'Weirdmageddon', but somehow it couldn't escape the town. Some of the town's most prominent members worked together to help destroy him, leading my Grunkle Stan to sacrifice his memory temporarily. My sister, greatuncle Stanford, and I helped him regain it. The town was rebuilt and everything returned to normal - or as normal as Gravity Falls gets. There are gnomes, unicorns, bigfoot, and just about any other creature you can imagine. Heck, we met a time-traveller once," Dipper tells Liber.

"Wow. How do you know all this?" Liber questions.

"I've spent a lot of time exploring the area. So has my great-uncle Stanford. We've compiled our research into a few volumes," Dipper explains.

"Huh. I'd like to see those some time," Liber says.

"I don't know where they are," Dipper lies.

"Sure you do. You contributed to them," Liber responds.

"I did, yeah, but my Grunkle Ford keeps them," Dipper says.

"I see."

"So, what was it like in the city?" Dipper asks.

"Oh, not bad. Besides the obvious."

"I'm assuming you lived in Seattle?" Dipper clarifies.

"Yes."

"I haven't been there that often. My family lives about an hour's drive north," Dipper claims.

Their conversation continues until the sun starts setting. They play 20 questions, and at some point end up holding hands. At one moment, the sun light falls so perfectly over the town that while it is in shadow, the two young men on the clif are still in the light.

Once the stars start coming out, Liber leans his head on Dipper's shoulder and intertwines their fingers. They both smily softly and watch the town as it starts going to sleep. After the last rays of light disappear from the sky, Liber sighs and mentions that they should both be getting home. Dipper agrees, and tey stand up. They hold hands back to Liber's car.

==========

After Liber drops Dipper off at the Mystery Shack with a goodbye kiss from Dipper on Liber's cheek, the Pines brother sneaks past Grunkle Stanley's sleeping form in the living room chair, into the kitchen to eat some leftover pizza, up the stairs, and into the attic room he shares with Mabel. Assuming that she is already asleep, he tiptoes across the room in the moonlight through the window, and picks up his pajamas. Just as he starts changing his pants with his back turned to Mabel, she whispers into the darkness.

"So, how was it?"

Dipper almost falls over.

"Uh, fine," he answers in a hushed tone.

Dipper finishes getting changed into his pajamas (boxers and fleece pants, no shirt) and climbs into his bed.

"What was he like? What kind of car does he drive?" Mabel questions.

"He's nice. Apparently, he was the kid of two rich parents who died in a car accident. He moved to Gravity Falls a couple of weeks ago to live with his aunt and uncle. His dad bought him a pretty nice convertible. It's a Corvette."

"You're lying," Mabel accuses.

"I'm not. It's what he told me," Dipper states.

"No, I mean about the car."

"Oh. Nope, I swear that's true," Dipper tells her.

"So you've got a rich boyfriend from the city, huh?" Mabel notes.

Dipper chuckles, but doesn't answer.

"Is he really nice?" Mabel questions.

"What? Yes! As far as I can tell, anyway," Dipper replies.

"Whatever. What's his name again?" Mabel inquires.

"Liber Cliph."

"Huh. That sort of reminds me of Bill," Mabel says.

"Yeah. He's a lot better than Bill, though. Not to mention his form. His eyes aren't yellow, either. And when we held hands, I didn't see any flames."

"You held hands?" Mabel asks excitedly.

"Yeah," Dipper responds.

"Where did he take you?"

"An overlook of the town," Dipper answers.

"Wow. Was it cool?"

"Yeah," Dipper sighs, recalling every feeling, sound, smell, and sight of that moment.

"Did you just sigh? Are you in love?" Mabel teases.

"Don't be ridiculous! I met him yesterday!" Dipper tells her, tossing a sock at her.

"But you've held hands and gone on a date," Mabel states, throwing his sock back. "Did you kiss, too?"

"Shut up," Dipper groans.

"Oh my gosh, you did, didn't you?!" Mabel hisses.

"I gave him ONE kiss on the cheek when he dropped me off," Dipper admits.

Mabel squeals.

"Sh! You're going to wake up Grunkle Ford!" Dipper tells her.

She just laughs and starts quietly singing 'K-I-S-S-I-N-G'.

Dipper sits up and throws his pillow at her. She giggles and throws it back. Within seconds, it's escalated to a full-on pillow fight with war cries and giggling. They only stop when Grunkle Ford shuffles into the room and turns on the light.

"What are you doing? Oh, Dipper, you're back. We were worried you might spend the night at that boy's place," Ford says.

"His name's Liber," Dipper says matter-of-factly.

"And Dipper kissed him on the cheek!" Mabel squeals, promting Dipper to throw his pillow at her again.

"Really now?" Grunkle Ford asks, raising an eyebrow. "Well, let's pause this conversation and save the pillowfighting and teasing for tomorrow, shall we? Some of us are trying to sleep."

"Sorry Grunkle Ford," the twins chorus.

"Goodnight," he replies before turning off the light, leaving, and closing the door behind him.

"Goodnight Dips," Mabel says.

"Goodnight Mabel."

==========

That night, Dipper dreams of Bill Cipher again. But this time, it isn't the usual nightmare. Bill's pulling Dipper through a field inside the mindscape towards a picnic, and soft music is playing from the sky.

Dipper wakes up confused, but as the dream starts fading he rationalizes it to himself by claiming that there must have been a catch that he doesn't remember.

"Good morning, Dipper," Grunkle Ford greets him cheerfully.

Again, Dipper is the last one awake. He eats breakfast and then gets up to head towards the shop.

"Where are you going?" Grunkle Stan questions.

"The shop," Dipper answers.

"Why? It's Sunday, kid! The shop's closed," Grunkle Stan tells him.

"We were thinking about checking out the theme park," Grunkle Ford adds.

"Oh! Awesome," Dipper exclaims.

"Maybe we'll see your boyfriend," Mabel teases, drawing out the word "boyfriend".

"By the way, how was your date?" Grunkle Ford asks.

"It was nice," Dipper replies.

"Is he rich?" Grunkle Stan questions.

"I don't know," Dipper answers honestly.

"Come on, Dipper. He owns a Corvette. Of course he's rich," Mabel states.

"But his father bought it for him," Dipper points out.

"If his parents had enough money to buy their teenage son a Corvette, they probably left him a decent inheritance," Mabel says.

"I guess," Dipper responds, remembering that Liber was wearing nice clothes yesterday, and the day before.

"Woo! You've done well with him, Dipper!" Grunkle Stan whoops.

Dipper blushes and finally sits back down with his family.

"Ooh, you're blushing!" Mabel crows.

"I'm not!" Dipper tells her, blushing harder

"Oh yes you are," Grunkle Ford remarks.

"Your face is practically a stop sign!" Mabel adds.

"Then take it as one," Dipper retorts, but still smiling.

"Ooh, sass? You're really into him, huh?" Mabel says.

Dipper rolls his eyes and his blush starts to fade.

"I thought you said we were going to the theme park today?" Dipper asks.

"We are! You need to go get dressed!" Mabel demands.

Dipper gets up and stats heading up to the attic.

"And why don't you invite your boyfriend so we can meet him?!" Grunkle Stan calls after him.

Dipper waves to agknowledge that he heard. In the attic, he picks up his phone and send a quick message to Liber.

[My family's going to the theme park. Wanna meet up, there?]

Dipper recieves a reply by the time he's done tying his shoes.

{Love 2 C ya there}

Dipper smiles and slips his phone into his pocket. Then, he grabs his old blue and white baseball cap and heads downstairs. He tells his family that Liber's going to meet them there, and they get going.

==========

When they pull into the parking lot, it's jam packed. There are two parking spots right next to each other, and a convertible Corvette is just pulling into the one on the left. The young man driving it is blonde, and is wearing a button-up, light blue, short-sleeved shirt. He also has dark, mirrored sunglasses. Recognizing him, Dipper laughs and rolls down the window to wave.

The boy grins and once he's turned off his engine, he hops out of his car and walks around to open the door of Grunkle Stan's car for Dipper.

"So," Mabel says, looking Liber up and down and noticing the fact that the boys are holding hands. "This is your boyfriend?"

"Yes, this is Liber," Dipper replies.

"Nice car," Grunkle Stan comments.

"Thank you, sir," Liber responds.

Grunkle Ford is looking at Liber carefully, almost as if the boy seems familiar.

"How long have you been in Gravity Falls, Liber?" Ford asks.

"Almost two weeks," Liber answers.

Ford nods, frowning. 

"Well, let's go!" Mabel exclaims, leading the way.

Liber buys his own ticket, and Grunkle Ford pays for the Pines'. They walk into the park and look around.

"So, what should we do first?" Dipper asks.

"Ooh! I want to go on that one!" Mabel exclaims, pointing to a big roller coaster.

The rest of them agree and get in line. After a while, they can finally climb aboard the actual ride. Liber and Dipper share a car with Mabel, and Grunkle Stan and Ford sit behind them. The ride starts.

When they get off dizzily, it's obvious that Grunkle Stan isn't feeling great. He tells the rest of the group as much, and he relegates himself to bag- and snack-guardian for the rest of the day.

Then, Dipper and Liber go off on their own, and so do Mabel and Grunkle Ford. Stan is left on a bench, grumbling about a waste of his money.

==========

The first ride that Dipper and Liber go on is the teacups. They spin around for a long time. Next, they go on an intense roller coaster that's a lot of fun. They go on it a second time, just for the picture. They take a break and get a funnel cake and some cotton candy, both of which they share.

A woman with a young child glares at them when they smile fondly at each other while sharing the cotton candy. While Dipper's distracted, Liber lets his glasses slip down his nose just enough to reveal his golden glowing eyes, and returns the woman's glare with a demonic one of his own, which Dipper misses. However, it carries out its intended purpose, and scares off the woman.

After they finish eating, Dipper gets up to throw away the garbage. When he comes back, Liber takes his hand and they lean together, staring into each other's eyes and smiling.

"You're pretty cute," Liber tells Dipper.

"Thanks. I wouldn't call YOU cute, though," Dipper returns.

"No?"

"No. I think 'hot' is more accurate," Dipper claims.

"Oh-ho!" Liber exclaims, surprised.

Dipper smiles again and leans in to kiss Liber's cheek, but Liber turns his head and meets Dipper halfway on the mouth. Dipper keeps his eyes open for a second, shocked, but by the time he becomes more comfortable with what's happening, it's over and Liber's leaning back with his arm wrapped around Dipper's shoulders. Dipper continues looking at him for a moment, his eyes drifting down to follow the curve of the smirk on Liber's lips for a second. Then, he looks back up at Liber's brown eyes behind the sunglasses. Eventually, he leans in again and wraps his own arm around Liber's waist.

During the remaining time, the two young men spend their time going on more rides, winning prizes (somehow, Bill wins every single game), and stuffing themselves with junk food. They even go on a few water rides. Eventually, the sun starts to set, and they go off to find Grunkle Stan, Ford, and Mabel. They come across them sitting on a bench, looking tired. Mabel is on her phone.

"There you two are!" she shrieks when she sees them.

Dipper smiles apolagetucally and Liber just smirks.

"Worried?" Liber questions.

"Yeah, right," Mabel scoffs. After a second, she adds, "Okay fine, yeah, maybe a little."

Dipper chuckles, and sqeezes Liber's hand. He squeezes back.

"So, I'm assuming you want to get going?" Liber asks.

"Please," Grunkle Stan sighs.

So they go, Dipper and Bill both with four stuffed animals each. Mabel has two. Liber offers Dipper and Mabel a ride around town. With their Grunkles' permission, they hop in. Dipper takes shotgun, Mabel backseat. Bill takes off his sunglasses as the stars start coming out, and then he starts the engine. The car purrs to life and they go, waving to Grunkle Stan and Ford.

==========

"I've got to tell you, Liber, when Dipper said you drove a Corvette, I thought he was lying," Mabel shouts over the wind.

Liber laughs. Dipper smiles.

They continue their drive in silence. After a while, Liber takes the twins back to the Mystery Shack. As Mabel gets out of the car, Dipper and liber lean into a short kiss before Dipper hops out, too.

"He seems nice," Grunkle Ford mentions when the twins come in.

"Yeah," Mabel agrees.

"Well, all I care about is that he's got money, and it seems like he does," Grunkle Stan adds, staring at the TV.

Dipper smiles.

"Thanks for supporting me so much," he tells them.

"It's our pleasure, kid," Stan replies, glancing at him.

"We wouldn't dream of not doing so," Ford states.

"You're my brother, Dipper. I'm pretty sure there's a law somewhere that says I have to support you no matter what," Mabel claims.

Dipper laughs and hugs her, before they say goodnight to Ford and Stan, and go up to bed.

==========

Over the next month, Dipper and Liber go out almost every other night. Robbie, surprisingly, doesn't pick on Dipper for it. Not even when he brought Liber to a party at one of Wendy's friends' places. The police are especially kind towards the young couple, offering them doughnuts, and letting them off for speeding (it only happened once, when Dipper was driving).

==========

{Hey Dipper wanna come over? Its just gonna be us}

[Sure]

After borrowing Soos's golf cart, Dipper pulls up in front of Liber's place. He gets out of the cart and greets his boyfriend at the door. They go inside, and sit on Liber's bed to watch a movie. They're barely through half of it before Dipper decides to make a move.

==========

Afterwards, Liber and Dipper lie on the bed together, panting. Their clothes are strewn about the room. Liber rolls onto his side to gaze at Dipper, who tilts his head to smile back. Liber reaches out and strokes Dipper's brown hair. Dipper turns and rests his hand on the dip of Liber's waist, rubbing small circles with his thumb.

"I love you," Liber murmurs.

Startled, Dipper stammers back, "I… I love you too."

Liber smiles and leans in to kiss Dipper on the tip of his nose. Dipper smiles back.

"Hey, I should get going soon," Dipper says.

"Yeah. But you're pretty damn good, Pinetree," Liber replies.

Dipper pauses at the all-too-familiar nickname, and Liber recognizes the hesitation. He asks if something's wrong.

"Bill called me that," Dipper remarks.

"Oh, right. Sorry," Liber replies, obviously apologetic.

Dipper had explained that when they talked on the clif.

"It's fine, just please don't call me that. Hey, I've been meaning to ask you, how old are you?" Dipper asks.

"How old are you?" Liber returns.

"Sixteen. I turn seventeen at the end of the summer."

"Oh. Yeah, we're almost the same age. I'm actually nineteen," Liber claims.

"Oh. Okay, well that's not much of an age gap. I mean, so technically you're an adult, and I'm not. Still, it's really not that-" Dipper rambles.

Liber silences him by gently pressing a finger to his lips and shushing him. They look into each other's eyes for a little while. Then, Liber shoves Dipper out of the bed.

"Hey! What was that for?" Dipper asks indignantly, as he sits up, tangled in the sheets.

Liber sits up in the bed, laughing, the soft sheets pooling around his waist. A line of dark, curly hairs are visible below his naval.

"Sorry, Dipper. Here," Liber says, offering Dipper his hand.

Dipper takes it, but instead of using it to pull himself up, he pulls Liber down off the bed. Liber catches himself with his hands before he ends up crushing Dipper, but Dipper lies underneath him contentedly, resting his hands on Liber's hips. Liber licks his lips and glances at Dipper's. They move together and kiss, deeply. When they finally pull apart again, breath shallow, they stare into each other's eyes again.

"I love you," Dipper breathes.

"I love you too," Liber whispers.

He kisses Dipper's forehead once. Then his temple. Then, down his cheek and behind his ear, to his collar bone. Then Liber latches onto a spot under Dipper's left ear, working on it until he is sure it will leave a lovebite. Then he leaves another on Dipper's collar bone. Dipper flips their positions and returns the affection.

"Looks like we're not going swimming tomorrow," Liber murmurs, smirking up at Dipper with half-lidded eyes.

"We can," Dipper replies softly.

"Yeah, but everyone will know," Liber points out.

"About what? Us? Liber, don't they already know?" Dipper questions.

"Not that we're intimate. Once we go out with matching hickeys, no one's going to be able to deny it. We've never held hands at your friends' parties. If we both show up at Wendy's pool party like this tomorrow…" Liber explains.

Dipper kisses him on the lips again.

"Listen; I don't care what they say. I love you, and we're together. Even if they come bearing torches and guns, we'll run away together. I know a few hidden spots in Gravity Falls. I have a feeling though, that everything is going to be fine," Dipper says.

"Yeah. Okay," Liber responds quietly.

They kiss again before agreeing to get up and shower before Dipper goes home.

==========

Dipper climbs the stairs to hear Candy, Grenda, and Mabel talking. He can't make out everything, but the gist of their conversation is that Liber is hot.

"Dipper! Is that a hickey?!" Mabel gasps when her brother comes through the door and takes off Liber's expensive jacket, which he was wearing, and tosses it onto his bed.

Mabel is playing scrabble with Grenda and Candy, both of whom have grown up quite a lot even since last summer.

"Oh, that's totally a hickey. Who is she, Dipper?" Grenda asks.

It's at that moment that Dipper realizes how few times he and Liber have been physically affectionate in public. Most of their dates are things that best friends would do, and they've only kissed in public a low handful of times.

Everyone must think that Dipper and Liber are nothing more than friends. Everyone but a select few, that is.

"Um, actually, it's from Liber," Dipper states.

"What?!" Candy exclaims.

Grenda squeals.

"Oh my god, Dipper, how did you manage that? He's such a hottie!" Candy asks.

"Ladies, please. I'm sure he has no idea either," Mabel says.

Dipper laughs.

"Yeah, I don't know, but he's great, huh?" Dipper sighs.

"In which ways, Dipper?" Mabel questions teasingly.

Dipper blushes deeply when he realizes the implication behind Mabel's words. He reddens even more when he remembers where he just was.

"Ooh, Dipper, got something you want to tell us?" Grenda inquires in a sing-song voice.

"Not really," he mutters.

"Dipper!" Mabel gasps scandelously. "You didn't!"

"Didn't what?"

"You've been with him for two months!" Mabel exclaims.

"Yeah," Dipper responds, his blush fading.

"Where were you just now?" Mabel asks.

"Liber's."

"And what'd'ya do while you were there?" Mabel prompts.

"We, uh, just watched a movie," Dipper answers, his blush returning.

"Uh-huh, and what was it called?" Mabel questions.

Dipper's whole face turns red when he realizes he has no idea what the movie was. He starts spluttering and mumbling.

Grenda wolf whistles, and Candy says, "wow".

"Did you forget that your neck has two hickeys on it?" Mabel questions.

Dipper looks up, shocked. He had.

The three girls burst out laughing at his expression.

"Was he good?" Mabel asks.

Dipper takes a moment more before answering.

"Oh god, yes. Shit! I was too distracted by the nickname to tell him that," Dipper mumbles.

"What nickname?" Grenda asks.

Dipper looks up and meets Mabel's gaze.

"He called me Pinetree," Dipper explains.

"Oh no," Mabel replies. "I'm sure it's just a coincidence. I mean, our last name is Pines. Besides, he's human, right?"

"I think so. But Mabel, what if Liber's somehow under Bill's control?" Dipper asks.

"Have you told him?" Mabel asks.

"I told him about Bill and a little bit about Gravity Falls, yeah."

"Then maybe he's just done some asking around and found out about your nickname, and thought it was cute," Mabel suggests.

"Yeah, maybe."

Dipper's tone reveals his doubt in that.

"Hey, whatever happened, I'm sure everything's going to be fine," Grenda tells Dipper.

He thanks her.

"Dipper, if he turned out to be connected to Bill, what would you do?" Candy asks tenderly.

"I don't know," Dipper sighs. "There's no way he could be, without me finding out."

The three girls nod their agreement and understanding.

"So," Mabel says, coming back to the original subject. "What was it like? He was your first time with a guy, right?"

Dipper gives her a weird look, which makes her ask, "What?"

"Come on, Mabel, it obviously wasn't his first time," Candy retorts.

"Oh," Mabel responds, surprised.

"Anyway, tell us," Grenda prompts Dipper.

"I mean, it's kinda personal, isn't it?" he tells them.

"Of course it is, but he's the hottest boy in town. You're the first one he's been with since he's been here, as far as we know," Grenda states.

Dipper laughs a bit nervously.

"You said he was good, but we want to know more," Candy claims.

"Well, uh," Dipper replies, blushing again. "H-he kind of seemed to know… everything, things I didn't know about my body. He's like some sort of god."

"Are you in loooove?" Mabel teases.

"Shut up," Dipper mutters.

"Aw, come on Dip!" Mabel exclaims.

"Seriously though, are you?" Candy inquires.

"I… I think so," Dipper answers.

Mabel squeals.

"Is that his jacket?" Grenda questions, pointing to the light grey, brand hoodie on Dipper's bed.

He nods.

"Can I smell it?" Candy questions.

Dipper shrugs and says, "sure".

Candy gets up and crosses the room to pick up the sweater. She presses it to her face and sniffs deeply.

She sighs anx hands the jacket to Grenda who does the same thing before handing it to Mabel. She smells it too.

"He smells amazing, Dipper," Candy breathes.

Dipper grins. When Mabel's done, she hands the jacket back to Dipper. He throws it back onto his bed.

"So when are you going to bring him over again?" Mabel asks.

"Maybe tomorrow, after the party," Dipper tells her.

The girls nod.

==========

Mabel and Dipper show up at Wendy's party. They say hello to her, and she immediately notices Dipper's hickeys, but she doesn't say anything. Dipper smiles and walks past her, towards the pool.

Liber immediately sidles up to him and puts his arm around Dipper's shoulders.

"Hey Dipper, how are you?" Liber questions.

"I'm good, how about you?" Dipper returns.

He wraps his arm around Liber's waist, drawing a few curious glances for only a moment.

"I'm great. Hey, want some punch?" Liber returns.

"Sure."

Liber goes off to get him a cup. Wendy comes over to talk to Dipper in Liber's absence.

"Are you two more than friends?" she asks quietly.

"Yes."

"Alright, cool," Wendy replies, smiling.

Then, she walks away.

All in all, the party goes well. Robbie's the only one who is any bit a douchebag about Dipper and Liber, but everyone else quickly shuts him down. Wendy almost banishes him from the party, which makes him shut up about it.

"I'm surprised. The last time I brought a boyfriend to a party, I got screamed at and hit," Liber states.

"Who's party was it?!" Dipper asks.

"My father's," Liber answers, contempt in his voice.

"Oh. Who hit you?" Dipper questions.

"My father did the hitting and most of the yelling, but mother slapped me and called me a few choice terms."

"Liber, that's awful. I promise, you won't have to deal with that again," Dipper tells him.

"Thanks, Dipper," Liber replies.

Liber smiles and kisses away the distraught expression on his boyfriend's face.

"I love you," Liber murmurs.

"I love you too," Dipper returns with another kiss.

"Aw, you two are just so cute!" Mabel squeaks.

Dipper and Liber turn to her smiling, their fingers entwined together.

Mabel holds up a polaroid camera and snaps a photo of them. At the last second before the click, Liber leans over and kisses Dipper on the cheek, surprising him. Mabel giggles when she looks at the photo. She shows it to the boys, who grin back.

"Having fun?" Wendy calls.

"Yeah!" everyone at the party choruses.

"Good!" Wendy shouts back. "Now, I would like to ask everyone under the age of 18 to leave, because it's getting late."

"Well, that's us," Dipper sighs to Mabel.

He stands up and starts to walk with her towards the entrance. When Liber starts following, Dipper puts a hand on his chest to stop him.

"You can stay, if you want, you know," Dipper tells him.

"Yeah, but I don't know anyone here," Liber says with a shrug. "Not really, anyway. Besides, I'd rather spend a night with you."

"Alright, suit yourself," Dipper responds, shrugging and continuing to walk.

Liber smirks and follows. He offers Dipper a ride in his Corvette again, which Dipper doesn't turn down, since the original plan was for him to ride back to the Mystery Shack with Mabel, Grenda, and Candy.

When they all pull up to the shack, Liber asks if Dipper would rather go to Liber's again.

"No, my sister and her friends want to get to know you," Dipper tells him honestly.

"Alright," Liber says almost apprehensively.

They walk into the attic, where Mabel, Grenda, and Candy have already started a game of Cards Against Humanity. Liber and Dipper ask to join, and each get dealt their hand.

"'What are your parents hiding from you?'" Mabel starts.

Everyone puts down a card, and the game begins.

Dipper and Mabel are the winners when they all stop playing at midnight, followed closely by Candy. Liber is grumpy that he didn't do as well as he thought he would.

"Come on, Liber. All of yours were fantastic! Just, not as good as Mabel's or mine," Dipper tells him.

"Yeah," Liber replies with a pout.

"Hey Liber, I've got a question for you," Grenda says.

"Yes?" Liber responds, raising his gaze curiously.

"Is Dipper really your boyfriend, or do you two have some sort of deal?" Grenda questions suspiciously.

Liber stares at her, dumstruck for a minute. Dipper bursts out laughing, collapsing on the floor and gasping.

"Come on, Grenda. I know he's way out of my league, but that's - heh - kind of rude," Dipper wheezes eventually.

Liner whips his head around to gape at Dipper.

Dipper kisses him.

"Ooh, I know what we should do next!" Mabel exclaims. "Truth or dare!"

The others agree.

"Okay, I'll ask first. Dipper, truth or dare?" Mabel asks.

"Truth."

"How many boys have you slept with before Liber?" Mabel questions.

"Two."

"You've only had three boyfriends!" Mabel exclaims.

"Yeah."

Liber leans over and pulls Dipper close to murmur in his ear.

"That explains how you were so good yesterday," Liber says, letting his breath ghost over the shell of Dipper's ear.

Dipper smiles and leans his head on Liber's shoulder.

"Liber," Dipper asks, "truth or dare?"

"Mm, dare."

Liber trails his hand down Dipper's back and side, to rest it on Dipper's waist. Dipper continues to lean into him.

"Hm. Let's see… I dare you… to take off your shirt," Dipper says.

Liber leans away, letting Dipper sit up. Liber unbuttons and takes off his checkered oxford. He tosses it onto Dipper's bed. Dipper leans back into him.

"Okay. Candy, truth or dare?" Liber questions.

"Dare," she tells him.

"I dare you to kiss Mabel," Liber says.

She widens her eyes for a moment, but then leans over and kisses her friend on the cheek.

"Okay. Grenda, truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Fmk, Liber, Dipper, and Mabel."

"Ooh. I'd screw Liber, definitely," Grenda replies, looking over at the blonde boy and blushing. "Marry Mabel, and that leaves me to kill Dipper. Sorry. I suppose I'd have to, if I wanted to get with Liber."

Dipper is looking at her with mock betrayal. Liber is raising one eyebrow. Mabel starts giggling.

"Mabel, truth or dare?" Grenda asks.

==========

Throughout the game, some of the highlights are that it ends up being revealed that everyone in the circle would willingly sleep with Liber, given the opportunity; Dipper is dared to show his birthmark; Liber reveals to the girls how his parents died; Liber and Dipper both end up missing their shirts; and last but not least, Dipper and Liber are dared to make out and certainly do.

"I think that's enough for tonight," Mabel says, yawning.

The others agree. Candy and Grenda leave. Liber is offered the opportunity to spend the night, which he accepts. Dipper says that they can share his bed.

Liber and Dipper change into their pajamas while Mabel is downstairs telling Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford that Liber's sleeping over. She changes in the bathroom. They all brush their teeth and then go to bed. Liber and Dipper spoon to preserve space, and Liber ends up being the big spoon. His nose is burried in Dipper's hair, which smells like the pool with a hint of his shampoo.

They both sleep soundly, and dream of each other. In the morning, Liber wakes first and starts giving Dipper kisses on his neck. Dipper starts squirming and complains that it tickles.

"Oh, come now. It's just a few kisses," Liber teases, before starting to tickle Dipper's sides.

Dipper gasps and falls off the bed, laughing and squirming. He gets caught in the covers again. Liber sits up, laughing so hard that he has to clutch his abdomen. Dipper looks up at him sourly and reaches out a hand.

"Nope, I fell for that once. Get yourself out of there, this time," Liber says, raising his palms.

Dipper's scowl deepend and he starts trying to untangle himself. Liber steps out of Dipper's bed and kneels beside him.

"I'll help you get untangled, if you want," Liber offers.

"Thanks," Dipper replies shortly.

Liber starts shifting the sheets around to make it easier for Dipper. Once he's untangled, Dipper sits up fully and grabs Liber by the shirt. He pulls him close into a kiss.

"Mmgh," Mabel groan sleepily. "Morning."

The two boys break apart, blushing, and glance at her.

"Good morning Mabel," Dipper replies.

"Dipper, did you sleep on te floor?" Mabel asks, confused.

"No, but somebody decided to tickle me awake," Dipper states with a glare at Liber.

Liber laughs and apologizes again.

Mabel stretches and gets out of her bed. Dipper stands up and the three of them go downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning, kids!" Grunkle Stan greets.

"Good morning," they chorus in response.

As Liber walks around Dipper to sit down, he rubs his hand on the back of Dipper's neck. Dipper smiles, and the two of them sit down.

"How did you three sleep?" Ford inquires, buttering a piece of toast.

"Good," Mabel responds.

"Yeah," Liber agrees.

"Great. What do you plan on doing today?"

"I don't know," Dipper says. "Do you think Liber and I could go on a hike?"

Mabel falls into a coughing fit which sounds supiciously like, "You mean a nerd adventure."

Dipper sighs at her nd nods.

Grunkle Ford shrugs and agrees. Dipper thanks him.

After they eat, Dipper and liber go upstairs and get dressed into some of Dipper's clothes; shorts and t-shirts. Dipper packs a small backpack with snacks, water, an emergency kit, and some bug spray.

They head off into the woods.

==========

After crossing a few streams, clamboring over fallen logs, and coming across many a magical creature (including gnomes) they find themselves in a clearing echoing with a strange feeling.

"Do you feel that?" Dipper whispers as soon as he takes one step inside.

"Feel what," Liber asks in a regular tone, casually, "Pinetree."

Dipper whirls around angrily but his expression mixes with fear and betrayal and many others when his eyes fall upon Liber's face.

His eyes are glowing solid yellow, almost like they are made of pure light. His image has a slight backlight on it, despite the sun being almost directly overhead. The edges of Liber's body sharped and his proportions grow more slightly unrealistic. The scariest part is the aura he eminates.

It's strong; not hostile, just strong. It makes Dipper's hair stand on end and some leaves swirl around the clearing. A few glowing fairies flutter around for a moment before flying off.

"L-Liber, what…?" Dipper stammers, stepping back.

"Dipper, please don't be scared. You got my message, didn't you? I said we'd meet again, no? And here we are."

"Wh-what's going on?!" Dipper shouts, his back against something solid and cold. "Bill? How is this possible? We killed you!"

"Incidentally, your back is aainst the very thing that kept a piece of my soul which brought me back to life. Although I'm stuck in this form, for now, with your help I could return to my original shape," Liber--no, Bill says.

"As if I'd ever help you!" Dipper spits angrily. "Where did you even get that body?!"

"I didn't exactly lie when I said my parents died in a car crash. This boy was in the backseat, and he survived. Although, his mind was scrabled. He had become a vegetable. I took over this boy's body and now it's mine. He's trapped in te mindscape and he doesn't seem to mind," Bill states. He chuckles at his own pun.

"You had to make a deal with him, right? What did you promise him?" Dipper asks.

"Freedom of the mind. He can still think, just not the way that could send signals to his body to move. So I brought him to the mindscape and let him do as he pleases there," Bill answers.

"You're crazy," Dipper murmurs.

"Perhaps. But nonetheless," Liber says, stepping foward and trapping Dipper. "Don't you feel anything for me still? I thought you weren't supposed to keep secrets from the one you love."

"Get away from me!" Dipper screams.

"Pinetree, come on. What am I doing wrong? You said you loved me," Bill says.

"Yeah, and you said you loved ME, but demons can't feel anything!"

Liber stumbles back, his expression hurt. He looks down at the ground sadly, his body returning to normal.

"I'm sorry, kid. I thought…maybe…you could understand me. I do love you, Pinetree. Perhaps I can't feel emotion exactly like you humans, but I certainly can feel it. Especially in this form. And right now, I feel…remorse. Sorrow. Disappointment."

"You want to know what I feel?" Dipper asks.

Liber--Bill looks up.

"Betrayal. Rage. Confusion. Sadness. And some other things I can't even name."

"How did you get that name?" Dipper asks softly.

"Liber Cliph? It's an anagram."

"Of course. I don't know why I didn't see it sooner," Dipper sighs.

Li--Bill smiles and holds out his hand to Dipper.

"Sorry I didn't tell you, Pinetree. But I didn't think you'd be interested in spending time with a demon like me," Bill tells him.

"Well, you're right. I'm not."

With this last sentence, Dipper pushes past Bill and starts walking away from the clearing. Bill stares after him, his mouth open slightly as if he wants to say something. He closes it and looks down at the forest floor.

Eventually, after Dipper is gone, Bill looks up at the triangular statue in front of him.

"Where did I go wrong?" Bill mutters.

==========

Dipper got back to the Mystery Shack and stopped. He doesn't want to talk to anyone right now. Instead of going inside, Dipper walks back into the woods and finds the tree. He pulls a low branch and a door appears in the trunk. Dipper steps inside, and it starts to descend. After a moment, Dipper finds himself in a familiar room. His papers, notebooks, and samples lie scattered across every surface but the floor. There are a few desks and tables.

Dipper pulls the rolling desk chair there is into the center of the room, lit by phosphorus fungi. He sits down in the chair and puts his face in his hands.

"What's happening?" he groans.

The images and events of the last two months come back to him and he groans again. He leans back in the chair.

"I let Bill Cipher kiss me--and do more," Dipper hisses to the empty room.

His eyes glance over the partially built memory erasing gun on one of the desks. He shakes his head.

'Do I…actually still like him?' Dipper wonders. 'I should talk to Grunkle Ford. Maybe he'll know what I should do.'

==========

So in another hour, Dipper drags himself into the Mystery Shack and finds his Great Uncle Stanford. He sighs and asks him to speak with him alone.

"Sure, Dipper," Ford replies before taking him down to the lab.

"Is this about Liber?" Ford questions when they get down there.

"Yes," Dipper sighs. "Grunkle Ford, he told me something, and I--I don't know if I still like him or not."

"Oh, Dipper. How do you feel about whatever it is he told you?"

"Confused. Betrayed. Angry."

"What did he say?" Ford inquires.

"I'd rather you don't know," Dipper tells him quietly.

"I need to know, Dipper, or I can't help you," Ford says.

Dipper looks up, frightened, but nods anyway.

"Liber isn't human," Dipper chokes out.

"What is he then?" Ford asks calmly. In Gravity Falls, it is pretty common to find supernatural things that aren't human.

"He's--He's what's left of Bill Cipher," Dipper claims.

"What do you mean by 'what's left'?"

"Bill kept some of his soul in an old statue in the woods. Apparently, there was enough for him to inhabit a body. The boy whose body he stole had lost the ability to do anything, after a car crash he and his parents were in. According to Bill," Dipper explains.

"I see. And, do you want to destroy him?" Ford questions, as though that's the sensible thing.

Dipper looks his great-uncle in the eye, startled.

"What?! No! I don't know what to do. He--He said he loved me."

"Dipper, demons can't feel emotions like humans."

"That's what he said, but--he also told me that he does still feel emotion."

"Did he transform back into a demon in front of you?" Ford inquires.

"No," Dipper states.

"Dipper, has he done anything to you specifically that might have distributed some of his power to you?" Ford asks, giving Dipper a meaningful look.

"I don't think so," Dipper responds, confused.

"Anything…that maybe you wouldn't ordinarily want to tell me about?" Ford questions.

Dipper's mind immediately flashes back to that day at Liber's.

He shakes his head.

"Okay," Fird sighs. "You should talk to him."

"Okay. I will," Dipper replies anxiously.

Ford claps him on the shoulder and they leave. Ford sends Dipper off to find Liber--or rather, Bill.

========== 

Dipper does find him. He's resting atop a tree branch in the same clearing. He grins when he sees Dipper.

"Pinetree. There you are. I was starting to worry you meant what you said," Bill claims.

"I did. I just--I need to know. Did you, um, give me any of your powers?" Dipper asks.

"What do you mean? Oh, you haven't been talking to old Fordsy, have you? Obviously, when we had sex, you got a little tiny amount of my magic ingrained into you, but not enough to give you your own powers," Bill scoffs. "Unless, of course, you already had abilities. In which case, my magic could possibly accentuate them."

"What kind of abilities do you mean?"

"It depends. Anything from elemental control to mind control."

"Oh," Dipper replies in a small voice.

An awkward silence weighs down between the two.

"I think Ford wants to kill you," Dipper says quickly.

Bill sighs and swings his legs down off the branch. He's too high up for a jump to be safe, let alone comfortable. Yet he does it anyway, and something seems to slow him at the bottom so that he lands gently. He puts his arms around Dipper and hugs him, closing his eyes.

Dipper doesn't try to push him away, although he is far from comfortable with this.

"What do you want?" Bill asks softly.

"I want to know what the hell is going on," Dipper chokes out.

"I'll tell you what's going on," Ford's voice calls.

He's standing at the edge of the clearing, pointing the memory gun at Liber's head. The boys step away from each other hurriedly.

"He's using you, Dipper. All he wants is to get to me," Ford states.

"Come now, Fordsie. I'm not like that. Not when it comes to my Pinetree," Bill claims.

"Right. And we're supposed to believe that bullshit? Come on, Cipher. You're a demon. Demons can't feel anything like love," Ford says.

"Perhaps. But I'm not a being of pure energy anymore. My body fused with this kid's when I set him free. I'm surprisingly human, now. I didn't realize how strong feelings could be until I could experience them, you know?"

No one answers. Ford is still pointing the ray gun at Bill. Dipper is watching in horror. As if in slow motion, Dipper sees his relative pull the trigger and he jumps in its way. Instead of hitting Bill, the ray hits Dipper directly in the head. He starts to fall towards the ground and Bill quickly stoops to catch him. Distraught, Bill stares at Dipper, his mouth moving without any sound. Ford still has the gun raised, but is gaping and stunned. Dipper is obviously unconscious, and the gun was at full power.

Finally, Bill raises his eyes.

"Stanford Pines," Bill's echoing and morphing demonic voice calls.

All the birds and nearby wildlife scatter, and the grass in the clearing dies suddenly. Ford is paralyzed by something he hasn't felt to this magnitude in a while--fear.

"How dare you? First, you insult me. Then, you narcissitically think that I really came back and fell in love with someone JUST to get to you. For all I cared, you could die. In fact, why don't I just kill you right now?!" Bill says. "You might as well have just murdered my beautiful little Pinetree, after all."

"No, please Bill, I didn't mean to hurt Dipper, I swear!" Ford pleads, trembling.

"Whatever your intention was--and I know quite well that you meant to kill me--you DID hurt Dipper, and you will pay for it!"

"Listen, Bill, there's no need-"

"Where am I?" Dipper pipes up groggily, awake. His eyes snap open when he looks up at Bill. He blushes and looks away.

"Oh, wow. Thank you for being alive. What's your name?" Bill tests him.

"…What IS my name?" Dipper returns.

Bill sighs.

"Can you stand?"

"Yeah, I guess, wh-"

"Cipher," Ford calls, calming down at last.

"What?!" the demon snaps.

"Let me take care of him. In exchange, you'll return to the mindscape forever," Ford offers.

"No way. I can handle this myself, Fordsy. I may have been a demon, but I know how to reverse your silly weapon. All I need to do is recreate his memories for him. I copied them all into a section of my mindscape just barely moments before you fired. I'll see you another day!" Bill exclaims, a touch of hysteria to his voice, before disappearing with a crack.

Ford stands in the empty clearing, gaping.

"What the--" he mutters.

He finally leaves and heads home.

==========

"Grunkle Ford!" Mabel calls. "Have you seen Dipper? The sun's almost down."

"Bill took him," Ford says.

"I thought that bastard triangle--excuse me, dumb triangle, was dead!" Stan exclaims.

"He was. According to Dipper and Bill, he ressurected himself by leaving a portion of his energy in a statue of himself in the woods," Ford tells them.

"Where's Liber?" Stan asks.

"Liber is Bill," Ford replies gravely.

The other two stare at him in shock.

"What?! And you said he took Dipper?" Stan asks.

"Grunkle Ford, why are you holding the memory gun? I thought we destroyed it," Mabel says.

Ford tries to hide it behind his back, but Stan gets up and wrenches it from him.

"It's on the full wipe setting," Ford notices. He looks up at Ford. "What the hell did you do?"

"Listen, let me explain. Dipper ran back earlier and asked to talk to me in the lab. He told me that Liber was Bill and he explained everything Bill had told him about how he'd survived. Apparently, Bill can't return to his original form yet, but he has some extent of his powers still. He stole the body of a comatose orphan from the city. Dipper claimed that…Bill loves him," Ford says. "After he told me everything, I suggested he go talk to Bill. He did, and…I followed him. To kill Bill. But when I shot the gun, Dipper stepped in the way. Bill caught him before he hit the ground and told me that he'd save Dipper's memories. Then, they disappeared."

Mabel's eyes are brimming with tears, and Stan is gaping.

"Is there anything we can do to help find him?" Stan asks.

"No. I have no idea where they might be," Ford admits. "We can just wait and hope Bill returns him."

Mabel nods, biting her lip. Stan clenches his fist and slams it on the arm of his chair.

"Damn it! We risked so much, and it wasn't enough!" he yells.

"Maybe, Bill isn't bad anymore. What if Dipper could change him," Mabel says quietly.

"What do you mean? Bill is a demon, Mabel. It's not possible for him to change like that," Ford tells her.

"Okay, but we never actually heard that Bill is a demon, just that he's a being of pure energy. You haven't seen him around Dipper like I have. The way they look at each other--how they just gently hold hands or brush hair out of the other's eyes--it's loving. More so than any relationship I've seen before," Mabel explains. "And I don't think they've ever even had a fight."

"Do you think that Bill and Dipper had intercourse?" Ford asks.

"Is that important?" Mabel retorts, getting defensive for her brother.

"Well, this is getting awkward. I'll be out back, if you need me," Stan states, getting up and leaving.

"It might be important, Mabel. It's possible that Bill could have essentially 'roofied' Dipper," Ford claims. "Now, have they?"

"They loved each other before it," Mabel says quietly.

"Are you sure, Mabel?" 

"Yes."

"Well, let's wait for him to return and we'll question him then," Ford responds.

"Fine."

==========

Dipper wakes up with all of his memories replaced and intact, inside Bill's mindscape. Bill is sitting on the side, cross-legged, breathing heavily. His eyes are closed. Dipper gets up and walks over to him. He feels… different.

"Bill?" Dipper calls.

"Dipper," Bill responds hoarsely.

He opens his eyes, which are glowing golden, and stands up to face Dipper.

"Thank god it worked," Bill murmurs.

"What happened?" Dipper inquires.

"Ford tried to kill me. You stepped in the way and got your mind erased. I had to rebuild your mind with a copy I made a few moments before Ford shot. Do you remember that?" Bill asks.

"Yes, of course, but what happened after that? Wait, how did you know to copy my mind?" Dipper asks.

"After that, I took you here, to the mindscape, to recover. Only a day has passed in the real world. I copied your mind because I suspected you might try to save me," Bill tells him.

"You mean you knew," Dipper responds flatly.

"…Yes, I knew."

"So, you used me?" Dipper asks, his voice cracking.

"I did."

Dipper chuckles bitterly.

"Of course you did. After all, you're still a demon. Why would I ever think you liked me anyway," Dipper mutters, almost to himself.

Bill's hurt expression stops Dipper from saying anything more. Bill reaches out a hand towards Dipper.

"Listen Pinetree, I'm sor-"

"Dont touch me. I need a break from you," Dipper tells him harshly.

Bill nods and withdraws his hand.

"Why don't you take a look at yourself," Bill suggests.

A long mirror appears nearby. Dipper walks over and looks at himself.

His hair looks like it's floating, even wothout any wind. There's a light blue hue outlining him. He looks down at his hands and notices the same glow. He looks over at Bill, who is watching him. Bill has a yellow glow surrounding him.

"We're both part-energy, part-human now," Bill says hoarsely.

"What's wrong with your voice?" Dipper asks.

"I gave you some of my power to save you," Bill states. "In this form, that temporarily weakens me."

"Oh."

Dipper looks back in the mirror. He tries to float a few inches off the ground and finds it strangely easy to do. He looks down at the ground and notices his feet a few inches above the glassy surface. He turns around again, unable to entirely surpess the joyful grin on his face. Bill smiles at him from the ground.

"Your eyes are golden," Dipper notices. "Why don't mine do that?"

"Your eyes will glow when you use your powers. In fact, they're doing it now," Bill says.

Dipper checks again. They are, and they're glowing dark blue. The same shade as his new aura.

"When can I go back?" Dipper asks.

"What?" Bill asks.

"When can I go back to the normal world? We're in the mindscape right now, right?" Dipper questions.

"Dipper, we can stay here together forever! They want me dead out there. I can't go back. Now that you're like me, Ford will want to get rid of the part of me that's keeping your mind intact right now. He set that gun on a very powerful setting," Bill says.

He lies back on the ground with his arms crossed behind his head. His breathing is starting to regulate now.

"If we -- if I just talk to him, I'm sure he'll understand."

"You don't get it, do you?" Bill snaps. "He won't give you time to argue. By the time he understands, it'll be too late. Besides, you and I are two halves of the same being now. If he kills me, which he undoubtedly will, then you'll die too.

"But-" 

"Dipper. It's too risky. We WON'T go out there until he's dead. Besides, if you die, I may not die because the energy I gave you was just a part of me, but I'll feel… empty. Please, Dipper. Don't," Bill tells him, eyes pleading.

Dipper hesitates and stares at him for a second.

"Okay. Then how about this: I go back and tell Mabel. She tells Ford. I keep in contact with her through dreams or something," Dipper suggests.

Bill sits up again. He considers Dipper's idea for a second before dubiously agreeing.

"If you so much as hear his voice, come back here," Bill demands.

"Okay. Um… how do I leave?"

Bill gapes at him and then starts laughing.

"Just snap and focus on a spot, and a portal should appear. Like this."

He snaps his fingers and Dipper falls through the ground.

==========

He floats into his and Mabel's bedroom. He looks around.

The only light emenates from him. Mabel's sleeping form faces away from him, the covers rising and falling. The door downstairs is closed. Dipper's side of the room is noticably untouched, his mass of papers, books, and sketches strewn about. Dipper hesitantly glides over to Mabel. He lands on the ground and gently prods her shoulder, whispering her name.

"Mabel. Mabel!"

"Ngh, not the frogs, they did nothing!" she murmurs, slappin his hand away groggily.

He grabs her arm and shakes her more forcefully, hissing her name a little louder.

"Mabel! It's me," he tells her.

She snaps awake.

"Wha-huh?! Dipper!" she exclaims, barely managing to stay within a reasonably quiet voice.

"Sh! I have to leave if Grunkle Ford find me," he tells her.

"Where have you been? What happened? Grunkle Ford said that Bill took you, and that he erased your memories. How do you know who I am?"

"Well, most of that's pretty true. Did Ford tell you about Liber?" Dipper asks.

"Yeah, he's Bill, right?" Mabel replies.

"Yeah. So Ford shot the memory gun at him, and I jumped in the way and got hit instead. Bill saved me by taking me back to the mindscape and giving me a copied version of my mind, and some of his powers with it," Dipper explains quietly.

"So Bill saved you? That's great, then you're back?"

"Only for now. If Ford finds out that Bill gave some of his power, Ford'll try to get rid of it, and that could destroy my mind beyond repair, according to Bill. And it might even kill me. So yeah, for now I'll stay with Bill in the mindscape. But I can talk to you."

"Okay. Then I'll tell Ford and hopefully convince him to let you come back, even though you've got some Bill in you," Mabel suggests.

"Thanks, Mabel. But if Bill can't come back too, I don't want to be here."

Mabel sits up and meets his gaze again.

"Why are you glowing?"

"Part of the energy he gave me."

"How much of his power did he give you?" Mabel questions.

"I don't know exactly, but enough to make him weak afterwards."

"Wow."

"What?"

"He must really love you," Mabel says.

Dipper smiles.

"Yeah, maybe. So, can you talk to Grunkle Ford for me?"

"Sure. But, how do I know this isn't a dream?"

Dipper smirks with the opportunity to use his new ability. He summons a piece of paper from his floor, and a pencil. His eyes glow as they fly into his hands, making Mabel stare. He writes, "Dipper was here," and the date, and pins it above Mabel's bed.

"There. I'll keep in touch with you through dreams," Dipper tells her.

"Alright. Goodbye," Mabel replies.

Dipper waves and snaps with his other hand, focusing on the cieling. He flies up through it, and it disappears after him.

Bill is waiting for him anxiously, and exhales a sigh of relief when Dipper comes through the ground. They walk over to each other.

"How'd it go?" Bill asks.

"I told her what happened and she said she'd talk to Ford," Dipper answers calmly.

"Okay," Bill replies, running a hand through his blonde hair.

"Hey, are you alright?" Dipper asks gently, cupping Bill's jaw and pulling him closer by the waist.

"No… Yes… Define 'alright'," Bill says.

Dipper smiles sympathetically and kisses him.

The kiss is delicate, warm, and a little bit clumsy. Both of them are hesitant, but quickly gain confidence. This is their first kiss since Dipper found out, and it's more sensitive, more intimate than any kiss before.

"What was that?!" Dipper asks hoarsley afterwards.

"I don't know," Bill admits.

They notice that their auras are blurring together where they're touching, and they crack a smile.

"I guess it has something to do with the energy we're sharing," Dipper states.

"Maybe."

"Hey, how much of your energy did you give me?" Dipper asks.

"About a third. Any more and you would've permenantly been stronger than me. If I'd given you mire than half, I would have died," Bill claims.

"Woah. Thank you," Dipper responds.

"Don't mention it. Now, what do you want to do?" Bill asks. "We've got the whole mindscape to ourselves. You remember how this place works, don't you?"

"Yep," Dipper replies, pulling a cup of coffee from thin air and taking a sip.

"Great," Bill laughs.

A recird player appears and starts playing music. It's "Für Elise". The clear, delicate high piano notes that begin the song play, and suddenly both men are wearing suits. Dipper's coffee disappears and he and Bill step forward. They bow to each other, and then start dancing. Bill lets Dipper lead, and they have a wonderful time. Bill's blonde hair glitters in the warm light, and Dipper uses his powers to make them dance in the air.

Bill laughs joyously and leans into Dipper.

==========

Mabel Pines finds herself in an open world with a glassy sky and a setting sun stuck permenantly. The sky is tinged with white and shades of gold. Mabel looks around and sees her brother and Liber--or Bill, dancing in the sky, both glowing in a green light. A record player is still on the ground.

She's dreaming.

"Mabel, you made it!" Dipper says, suddenly walking over to her, holding hands with the young man beside him.

They're both wearing three-piece suits. Dipper has a black bow tie and Bill has a Texan tie with a golden jewel in it to match his hair. He walks slightly behind Dipper. Both of them are smiling.

Dipper blinks, and suddenly he and Bill are wearing thier normal clothes. Bill looks down at himself for a moment, surprised. Then he looks at Dipler appraisingly. Although Dipler doesn't notice, the action is not lost on his twin sister.

"Dipper, how did you get here?" Mabel asks.

"Oh, we're not in your head," Bill tells her, finally looking away from his boyfriend.

"Then where are we?" Mabel asks.

"My mindscape. Say there's the mindscape in an individual's head, right? But beings partially or wholly made of light can bring their entire bodies into their mindscape. So Dipper and I can. You, however, are stuck back in the Mystery Shack. Since I was using my powers to invite you here, you came when you fell asleep. But it wouldn't work the other way around," Bill explains.

"Oh," Mabel replies.

"Anyway," Dipper interjects. "Did you talk to Grunkle Ford yet?"

"Yes," Mabel says. "He's being stubborn, but I've convinced Grunkle Stan, Candy, Grenda, Soos, and Wendy. It shouldn't take us much longer to convince him."

"Great. Thanks, Mabel," Dipper replies. He turns to Bill. "Bill, can we invite the others?"

"You mean who Mabel just mentioned?" Bill clarifies.

"Yeah. Maybe not Stan. But, like have a party, sort of?" Dipper asks.

"I guess," Bill says.

Dipper grins happily.

Bill looks over at Mabel and then shrugs. He blinks and everyone appears.

Soos looks like he was in the middle of chasing after someone, or something. Wendy was apparently having a nightmare. Grenda and Candy high five when they see rach other. Then they all look around.

They all gape and come forward when they see Bill, Dipper, and Mabel.

"Woah," Soos says.

"Everyone's been worried sick about you guys," Wendy adds.

"Yeah," Grenda and Candy claim.

"Sorry guys," Dipper responds apologetically. "I'm okay."

"Good! I don't know what we'd do without you. Wait," Wendy says. "Why are you two glowing?"

"It's a dream, Wendy," Bill reminds her.

Dipper looks over at him for a moment, wondering why Bill didn't just tell her the truth.

"But none of us are glowing," she states. "What I really wonder is why Dipper is. You're still at least part-demon, right?"

"Yes," Bill replies hesitantly. "Well, Dipper, tell her if you want to."

All eyes turn to Dipper, who clears his throat. He steps up on the soapbox that he created in a moment, and looks around.

"Bill saved my life. However, he had to share his remaining power with me. I have some magical abilities now," Dipper states.

"Awesome!" Soos claims.

"I'd say," Mabel agrees.

"Can we see?" Stan questions.

Dipper shrugs and tells them maybe in the real world. Then he snaps his fingers and they all wake up, disappearing in the Mindscape.

"You're getting pretty good, Pinetree," Bill says.

"At this magic thing?"

"Yeah. You seem more powerful than the amount of power I gave you should have made you," Bill tells him, almost suspiciously.

"I've spent a lot of time around magical creatures," Dipper responds.

"I know that. Hm. Maybe you're not quite as human as we thought," Bill mutters.


End file.
